My Second Chance
by DauntlessForever
Summary: Brian D is heartbroken after Jenny leaves for Paris, but the world has decided to give him a second chance and sends him back to when he first fought Law. Will Jenny fall in love with him again or would the newer cockier version of him make her think less of him?
1. Seeing Her Again

**A/N( I wrote this so we can get this fandom going! The series is ending soon and we need to get the fanfics going!)**

**BrianD POV:**

I went to bed feeling completely destroyed. Jenny was leaving for Paris and because I loved her, I had to let her go. I laid down in my semi comfortable bunk and fell into the worst nightmare I had ever had, a world where I didn't get to see Jenny again.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, but I wasn't in my usual bed. I was waking up at my old school, the one I went to before VGHS.<p>

I looked up from my desk to see the teacher on detention duty nodding her head to the door. "You can go now," She said with little interest in me.

I checked my pockets for my phone and I found it, the alarm sounded loudly about a field of fire match I was supposed to be at.

I grabbed my back pack and ran out the door. If this was being getting a second chance at Jenny, I wasn't going to waste it.

On my way towards my house two boys were waiting outside my door. Instead of cowering like I used to, I shoved through them and ran into the house. Before I shut the door I threw Cheeto out of the house.

I raced into my room and logged on right as the game said, "Law is entering the game".

"I'm here," I said to my team. They all gave me worried signs of acknowledgment; they thought the Law was going to come into our game and kill us but I knew better.

"He's gonna come from that ledge," I said pointing to the ledge I had seen him appear from before. "Go get the others, Law is mine. Go in groups of two onto the left and right flanks and surround them," I whispered quickly.

They nodded at me in acknowledgement and took off.

I creeped back into the building as Law slaughtered my whole team. I froze in place and pretended I was AFK. He laughed and placed a bomb on my head.

As he turned around I picked up my tomahawk and threw it into his head. I took the bomb and threw it into the last remaining players of the other team before running away.

My team responded after the game had officially ended and I lied and said I had to go.

I logged off and laid down on my bed, waiting for the impending invitation to VGHS that I knew would come soon.

I walked into Calhoun's office with confidence.

"Are you hearing me Newbie? Am I getting through to you?" He asked angrily. I smiled up at him with my signature goofy grin.

"Of course sir and I know you think I'm just some average tabloid star that got here from a lucky shot, but I'm not." He went to show me the rankings, but I cut him off. "I won't be on the bottom for long," I smiled again, but this time at Ki who was sitting next to me.

"I'm glad you know everything in the world! As for you Ki, I don't care who your parents are, you better not fail out. Now both of you get out." Ki looked a little worried for a second.

"Shouldn't we have a welcome buddy or something?" I laughed knowing that any second I would get to meet Jenny.

"Yes, your tour guide will be Jenny Matrix." We walked out after getting our keycards.

"Hi, I'm Ki." I smiled at the fact she didn't know me yet.

"I'm Brian D, but you can call me Brian."

We walked in silence after that. Me thinking about Jenny and Ki screwing around with the game she made. I spotted Jenny chugging down an energy drink and crushing the guy she was playing against. A smile lit my face at the thought of her being mine soon.

"Hey Jenny," I said walking up to her.

"You want to play? You seem to think you can be anyone after Law," I smiled at her.

"Not today, but I would love a tour of the school. Calhoun set you up as me and Ki's welcome buddy," That made her sigh irritatedly. I smiled at her once again wanting her to like me.

The whole crowd sighed, but she got up anyways. "Sorry guys, duty calls."

She turned and started walking away as fast as Ki and I could keep up until we reached my room. "And this concludes your tour of VGHS," Ki looked shocked.

"You walked us in a straight line and didn't point out anything!" I looked into Jenny's eyes and smirked.

"Jenny doesn't have time to show us around, she's too busy coaching the JV team. And I have to go and get ready for the varsity versus junior varsity game." I winked and turned before she could say anything.

She yelled after me. "Name five reasons why I should put you on my team," I didn't bother turning and just yelled back.

"I don't have to tell you, I'll show you!"

I walked into my room while Ki went running after Jenny trying to get her room number. In my room was Ted and two idiot guys that I remember from my first day of class here.

They were beating up Ted. "Let him go," I said in my least tiny voice, I knew I was about to beat the tall one and get him expelled.

"Why should we?" Dork number one asked.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to have to challenge you to a duel!" He looked at me incredulously. I wouldn't normally want to get anyone expelled, but this was how it had to go if I wanted to move in with Ted.

"You're going to challenge me?" He asked.

"Do you accept?" He nodded and we headed toward the dueling room.

"You're my new best friends!" Ted yelled, standing in between Ki and I. I sat down at my computer and picked up my new gear instead of my old since I knew it would malfunction.

Ted announced each of our names and counted down from three.

As the round started I locked my gun into place and threw it so it would draw him out. When he came out into the open I picked up my tomahawk and shot him in the head. The round ended and every one cheered for me.

I watched though sadly as the boy I beat got expelled. Ki went to read me the rules, but I waved her off.

Jenny came up behind me and said. "Nice one newbie, only four more you need to show me," I laughed because Jenny was using her flirty voice that I knew so well.

Ted slapped me on the back. "Awesome! You got your room mate expelled. You know what that means? Best friend roomies!" He picked up his guitar and played off key in happiness.

* * *

><p>I walked down to the trash where I knew I had to meet Law. I didn't bring my gear because I knew he was going to break it.<p>

He walked down the stairs and smiled menacingly at me. "Save it Law, I don't need threats. I will never be afraid of you and I'm going to take you down. Starting with your gaming career and then I'm going to show Jenny how bad you treat her." I walked past him and shoved him a little. You can't be scared of someone who sat in their underwear for most of a year.


	2. Taking care of her

**A/N( I am excited to have another story up and even if you suck at writing make a VGHS story to get the fandom going!)**

**Brian D POV:**

I sat in Ace's class actually on time this year since I immediately turned down Ted's idea of Brian Palooza. Before class started I approached Jenny who was our TA today.

"So how can the infamous Jenny Matrix have time to help us little Freshman learn how to be on your level?" I whispered in Jenny's ear from behind. I used to be shy, but the thought of losing her again gave me all the confidence I need.

"I have to choose a Freshman to scrimmage with us tomorrow against Varsity. And you should know you'll never get on my level." She had so much sass in her and I loved it. This was the Jenny that I fell for.

"Why do you have to choose someone when you all ready have me? And I don't have to be on your level because we're gonna be on the same team and it would be lovely to have you watching my back."

"And what makes you think I'm gonna let you scrimmage with us? Let alone be on my team?" She asked me with a slight glare.

"Well, when I beat your score in the Pit, you're gonna want to see more of me so you can brag when you beat my score again. And I'm gonna be on your team because I piss your boyfriend off and it will give you an edge."

"You think your gonna beat my score? Noob you can't even beat my FPS player." I smile at the fact she ignored the boyfriend comment.

"I will beat your score, maybe not FPS. . . Yet. And why are you ignoring the edge I give you against Law?" I knew why though, she was only dating him because people expected her to.

Before she could respond Ace was telling us to get in our seats. I smiled at her before sitting myself down. Ace went through all of his boring rules that I had all ready memorized.

We watched as she went through the course using her assault riffle. As she ended her gaze met mine. "So, Brian here says he can beat my score. Anyone believe that?" I smirked and everyone cheered no.

"Try not to wet yourself Newbie," Ace said as I sat in the seat in front of the screen.

The game started up and every one quieted. I walked over to the weapons and grabbed two grenades and a tomahawk. I threw the first bomb in the first room, the second bomb in the car and threw my tomahawk at the last target.

Unlike last time though my tomahawk stuck the landing and the whole class cheered. I turned to Jenny. "So, call me when you beat that. It should only take you a couple hours." And with that class ended.

Ace laughed as I walked out the door leaving everyone in my wake shocked.

Ted, Ki and I made our way to lunch where I made sure to eat all of my healthy foods that Mary Matrix would approve of. When Jenny came walking over to our table I smiled.

"Hey Jenny," I said smiling.

"I'm having a party tonight, you can come." She didn't smile, but I knew she felt like she wanted to. Before Ted could invite himself I spoke up.

"I'll be there and I'll bring cake." She turned and left immediately.

"Dude, do you like her?" Ted asked me.

"Of course he does, Jenny is pretty and they play the same game," Ki said before I could talk.

"I like Jenny a lot. We're gonna get together eventually. I just have to get her to realize what a dick Law is," I said irritated.

I dumped my lunch and went up to my room for some quests with Ki and Ted before the party.

About an hour before the party a message popped up in my Field of Fire inbox. It was a message from Jenny saying she was sick and wasn't up for company so the party was cancelled.

I got worried. Jenny didn't get sick in the past, so why was she now? I must have been messing things up, but this was the perfect opportunity. I knew Law wasn't going to take care of her, but I would.

I finished my last quest and told Ki and Ted I had to go. "I can't leave Jenny home sick tonight. She'll be really upset if she's still feeling bad at the game tomorrow. I'm making soup and tea for her and taking over little things like extra blankets and Tylenol."

I was bringing over Tylenol because it was illegal to have it at school without getting it from the nurse, but the nurse always wanted to draw blood and give full physicals just to give medicine. I made sure to bring a bunch of Tylenol and Ibuprofen with me to VGHS before I came.

"All right man, but don't come crawling to me when Law comes to beat you up."

I walked out my door with my little care package to give to Jenny. I knocked on her door and waited until a very sick looking Jenny came to the door.

"What? I cancelled the party cause I'm sick." She said with a stuffy nose. "I think I have a sinus infection."

"I know you cancelled the party, but I didn't want you to be home alone sick."

"I all ready have a boyfriend to take care of me," She said with a glare.

"We both know Law is a dick and he isn't coming. He probably got you sick on purpose so he could win the game tomorrow," With a small smile I raised my basket for the sick. She went to take it but lost balance and fell.

I caught her easily with one arm. I set down my basket and looked at her stubborn, sick form. "I can walk," She said.

"Go ahead and try," I said. She leaned away from my arms and tried to take a step before falling again. I scooped her up with ease. "Don't worry Jenny, I'll take care of you."

She stopped struggling and rested her head on my shoulder. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"Everything they have at this school is greasy and makes me throw up." She gave as an explanation.

I laid her down onto her bed and tucked the blankets around her. I placed several pillows behind her back before going and putting a bowl of soup, saltines, and a mug of tea on a TV tray and brought it back into her bedroom.

She wasn't asleep yet. "I made you some soup and tea if you feel up to it," I said with a smile. She nodded matching my smile.

"I don't think I can keep myself up though," She said irritatedly.

"No problem," I said. I put the tray on her lap and sat behind her so she could lean against my chest and use me as a support. "Better?" I asked her enjoying the feeling of having Jenny in my arms again.

"If I wasn't so delirious I'd make you move, but you're very comfy." That's when I realized how sick Jenny really was. She never would have let me get this close to her all ready last year. My poor girlfriend was insanely sick.

"If I didn't think you were gonna forget all of this in the morning, I would be more discreet." She doesn't answer me again until she's eaten her dinner.

I got up and put the TV tray on the counter. "Are you cold?" I asked her from the kitchen. I heard a muffled "uh huh" from her bedroom and got the throw blanket I had gotten her. I also grabbed the Tylenol and a small dixy cup of water.

I wrapped the blanket around her and gave her the water and pill. "You're not drugging me are you?" She asked looking suspiciously at the little pill.

"No, it's just Tylenol," I say with a chuckle. "It'll help you break your fever."

She swallowed the pill without any more questions before looking at me again shaking. She was freezing cold even under the blanket. "Do you want me to lay with you? I'm warmer than you think."

She nodded and pulled the covers back for me to get in the bed. I was just going to sit next to her, but her shaking form was so cold that it wrapped around me. She wrapped her legs with mine and her arms went around my waist with her head laying on my chest.

"I'm still cold, take off your tee shirt," She said while trying to pull my shirt over my head. I laughed and helped her take it off. She curled into me again and sighed in contempt. "That's better."

I wrapped my own arms around her as she fell asleep. I fell asleep a little while after dreaming about the most beautiful blonde in the world.

* * *

><p>I woke up and looked around my room, only it wasn't my room. Then all at once last night came back to me. I looked down to see Jenny still asleep in my arms. I looked over at the clock and saw she had to get up and meet with the Junior Varsity coach to go over plays.<p>

I nudged her shoulder a couple times, but she wouldn't budge. "Five more minutes," She mumbled quietly.

"Jenny, you have to meet with your coach to go over plays for tonight's game. If you're feeling too sick though I can go tell him you're not gonna make it." At the sound of my voice her eyes snapped open.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed Brian? And why are you shirtless?" She asked with her eyes stuck on my six pack. I was much more in shape than I appeared to be.

"You were really sick last night and so I came over and took care of you. You wanted me to stay because you were shaking and cold. You also made me take my shirt off." I laughed a little, but it was awkward like I was back to the little Freshman that could.

"So. . . nothing happened, right?" She asked. I could read her expression better than anyone else's and I knew she was scared. I smiled and pulled my shirt back on.

"You were delirious last night, I wouldn't have let anything happen even if you begged me," I said and smiled as she visibly relaxed. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, whatever you did really helped. What exactly did you do?" She suddenly looked nervous again, but I couldn't figure out why she would be.

"I brought soup, saltines and tea. I got you some extra blankets. Got some Tylenol in you and I kept you warm at night. Just the basics." She smiled at me.

"Thank you," But then her smile faltered. "Wait a minute, did you just do this to get on the JV team for the scrimmage?" I shook my head and laughed.

"I did it because I care about you and like I told you yesterday, I all ready knew you were gonna pick me. The decision was between me and Dean, and Dean doesn't score as high as me."

"You took care of me all night because you care about me after two days?" I guess it was a little weird, but I had known her for way longer than that when I messed up my first chance.

"Yeah."

"Well thanks, but you're right I have to get ready for the preplan for the game and you have the slot."

She got out of her bed and her robe fell open to reveal her black sports bra and tiny underwear. She was beautiful, but out of respect I kept eye contact with her.

She looked at me with a confused expression like she didn't understand how a man could have any self control. "I'll see you later then?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure." With that I turned to walk out. I got to the door before remembering about the past.

"One more thing!" I said and walked back into her room. She was standing there but with out a robe and quickly covered her self up with her hands. She looked mad at first, but then confused again when I didn't look down.

"I know you're only putting me on the team because Law told you too, but don't worry about it. When I kick his ass tonight he won't put you in that position again. Bye Jenny." I walked out of her room.


	3. My First Kiss

**A/N( Please review! And start your own story for VGHS!)**

**Brian D POV:**

I sat at the computer getting ready to start the match. I wasn't as nervous as I was the last time I went up against Law. Everyone was taking bets again but this time I was gonna win.

The count down started. All at once I was in the game. I hung back for a while only hitting people out of Jenny's way because I would be useless without her.

She ran back to where I was camping. "Brian, go over to that bridge and cover me. I'm going for the capture." I nod to her once.

"Consider yourself covered." I ran to the point and saw the guy who gave me the bazooka. I set it down and picked up my riffle instead. The tower was just in sight and Law was right in front of me, but I knew he was aware I was behind him.

Instead of shooting him with a bazooka, I shot him in the foot and watched as he fell to his knees. I pulled out my pistol and shot him in the head before running to the bridge and covering Jenny.

She captured the package and we won. Everyone cheered and hugged each other. JV had beat varsity! I stood up and hugged Jenny. I span her around and we both laughed. I had killed the Law!

"Good job Brian!" She said before going over and rubbing it in her boyfriends face. I walked into the locker room and grabbed my DXM game that housed high scores that were nearly impossible to beat.

I waited out side until she came towards me. "Hey, I need to talk to you." I said with a smile. She followed me out into the courtyard and I handed her the DXM game. "I figured you beat my Pit score by now so I got you some more challenges."

"How did you know I play DXM? And I did crush your high score." She asked shocked.

"I know a DXM player when I see them. Because I am one." I smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>The next day was the day for sign ups. This day was also the day I beat up Law.<p>

I checked the Daily Games Dean page and found that, even though Jenny and I didn't beat his ass yesterday, he still posted a video about us making out.

I found Jenny in Ace's classroom so we could talk alone. "Hey Jenny," I said to her with a smile.

She handed me my DMX game silently, but with a smile. "You beat it all ready," I smiled, "and you beat all my high scores."

"Of course I did and about the Daily Dean, he's dumb."

"Yeah I know, but I also know you're about to tell me we can't be friends." I smiled sadly at her. She look at me shocked, she didn't expect me to know that. Knowing the future kind of sucked sometimes.

"How did you know that?"

I decided to pretend I knew about her mom from when she was sick and not the future. "You told me about how rough your mom is on you about being a pro. And although you are so amazingly perfect it hurts sometimes, I know Law won't give you a spot if he thinks you're making out with his arch rival."

"I'll see you at sign ups," She said quietly and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

I walked to sign ups and decided I didn't want to change this part of the future. Beating the crap out of Law was something I enjoyed more than beating him in video games.

After he kicked my card out of my hand we started talking.

"You made this personal when you went after my girl," He said.

"Jenny and I are just friends," I said in my scariest voice. Law looked a little taken back when the dorky kid stood his ground.

He grabbed the front of my shirt and got in my face. "I know you just want to get on the JV team."

"Didn't you hear? Jenny's boyfriend is the Varsity Captain and she is gonna get on because of him!" I yelled and shoved his hands away from me.

"Didn't you hear that her boyfriend doesn't give a shit! This is my year and I'm not going to have it ruined by Jenny staring on the Varsity Team! She will stay on JV!" That was it.

I tackled him and started punching him in the face over and over again. "She deserves better than you!" I yelled and kept wailing on him. Ted tried to pull me off like last time, but this time I wouldn't have it. I kept wailing on him until he was unconscious.

I walked up the steps slowly this time and grabbed my name tag. The minute it was in my hand I was walking over to the sign up sheet and sliding my card across it.

Calhoun called me to his office, but I wasn't scared this time because I had enough points to get in eighteen fights. After a long speech I walked to my room and sat on my bed waiting for Jenny.

I stood up as she walked into my room. She shoved me on the bed. "I'm sorry." I said while looking her in the eyes.

"For what? For punching Law in front of everyone? Or for ruining my chances at varsity?"

"For both Jenny!" I said as calmly as I could. She went to leave, but I followed her out. I didn't expect her to leave so soon, she hadn't in the dream. I chased her down and threw her over my shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" She yelled as I walked down towards my room. I walked in and gently put her on the bed. I stood in front on the door.

"I didn't fight him because he's your big mean boyfriend. He told me that you would never make Varsity when he's playing because it was his time to shine and you would get in the way. I like you Jenny and even if you don't like me, you deserve someone better than that!"

"I can't believe he did that," She said. She walked past me and out the door, but this time I didn't stop her.

* * *

><p>I sat in my room alone, Ted was mad at Ki for signing him up for drift racing that he decided to spend the night with DK. I on the other hand was wondering how Jenny and I would get back together.<p>

For hours I played pointless games until I finally decided to go to bed. I stripped off my dirty T-shirt and jeans and slipped into some flannel pajama pants.

I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes. A knock interrupted my dreams of Jenny. I stood and swung open the door and standing there was the girl of my dreams.

She looked shocked that I was half naked with my hair crazy from sleep. "Can I talk to you?" She asked me finally meeting my eyes.

"Come on in," I said and opened the door. She awkwardly walked in for the second time today. "So, what's up?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to thank you for defending me. I didn't want to be defended, but it was nice to have someone there for me. I also wanted to tell you that I broke up with Law."

I smiled so big my cheeks began to hurt. "Are you still mad at me?" I asked trying to keep myself in control.

"No. . . I guess you're forgiven." My smile got bigger if that's even possible.

"Can I do something?" She looked at me quizzically. "I haven't actually had my first kiss yet and if I make it onto the JV team tomorrow I won't be able to kiss you again." She smiled at my awkwardness.

"You haven't had your first kiss? I guess you are a Freshman. Sure," She said.

"Really?" I asked with a smile. She nodded her head once again. I have had my first kiss, but it was with her the last time I went through all of these events.

I sat down next to her on the couch and kissed her as passionately as I could. I was so sure in that moment that she was mine. This was the turning point for our relationship. After, who knows how long, she had to come up for breath.

She breathed deep and quick. "You sure that was your first kiss?" She asked with a laugh. I smiled and nodded.

We spent the rest of the night hanging out and kissing and playing games. She beat me most times, but I did win once when we played DXM.

The next morning I woke up with something warm pressed against me. I knew it was Jenny. She used to fall asleep on me all the time when I went through this last time, but that was always once we were officially dating.

"Morning Beautiful, ready for tryouts?" She slowly opened her eyes and took in that she had once again fallen asleep on my shirtless form.

"Morning, yeah," She smiled and kissed me with everything she had. I knew she didn't plan on being with me after I got on JV with her, but I also knew we were inevitably going to fall in love.

I kissed her back and rolled us over so I was on top of her. The door suddenly flew open and Ted walked in with Ki. Before he saw me he yelled. "Get up Brian, today is the day we make a plan for you to win Jenny's heart! She broke up with Law so you finally have a chance to sweep her off her fe-"

He stopped short as he spotted my half naked form on top of a girl. Jenny hid behind me. I knew she didn't want anyone to know she made out with me and ruin her captain reputation. I threw my shirt over her face and stuck my body in front of her.

"Could you guys close your eyes so the girl behind me can leave the room. She doesn't want anyone to know we kissed. So please just blindfold yourselves. They both turned around and covered their eyes.

I kissed Jenny's head and whispered in her ear that the coast was clear. She jumped up and ran from the room with a slight wave. "She's gone."

Ted and Ki both looked at me with big smiles on their faces. "You spent the night with Jenny Matrix?" Ted yelled.

"I'm not telling you who it was and we only cuddled and talked and made out a little so get your mind out of the gutter." They both laughed at me.

"We all know the only girls you have considered at this school are me and Jenny. You gave up on me when you realized Ted and I were dating and you're in love with Jenny," Ki said with a smile.

"I'm not allowed to tell!" I yelled and left after changing.

* * *

><p>The tryouts went well and I'm officially on the JV team. I kissed Jenny one more time in the locker room before she told me that we couldn't date anymore because she was my captain now.<p> 


	4. Mary Matrix

**A/N( Please Review! I'm trying to get this fandom going, but I can't if no one reviews!)**

**Brian D POV:**

Today was the day I was going to ask out Jenny. I also knew though how terrible the day was about to go. I was going to try to fix it as best I could.

I spotted Jenny in the hallway. "Hey, Jenny!" She stopped walking and turned to me smiling. Damn she was beautiful.

"SO I was wondering if tonight you possibly might want to go on a date? I was thinking Italian food and maybe catch a movie," I said. I was so glad that I had all ready gone through this and I didn't need to be nervous.

"Sure, what time?" She asked with a smirk.

"How about seven at my place?" I asked. She nodded and went to walk away but then I remembered about her mom. I grabbed her wrist and span her towards me.

"I need to talk to you alone real quick though, it's really important you know it." She nodded and we walked into my room.

"Jenny, I heard the new FPS coach is your mother Mary Matrix," I said. She looked up at me shocked and then she got super angry.

"Why the hell is she here? I mean she doesn't even care about me or the high school level. She probably is just here to make me focus on my career more than my own life again. She's gonna make me work twenty four seven with no breaks. She probably won't even let me on Varsity! Sorry I'm rambling aren't I?"

"It's fine, I knew this was going to be hard on you so I made sure to tell you before hand."

She walked over to me and put her arms around my neck and hugged me. "Thank you for telling me, I have to go prepare to have my mom ruling my life again." She walked away after giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I walked out of my room and to FPS practice. She went through her rules and told us JV team was a waste of her time. She also kicked someone off the Varsity team. Afterwards I went up to her to refuse Varsity before she could offer it.

Every one left and I stood in front of Mary Matrix's desk. "I'm not going to be on the Varsity team, the spot should be for Jenny."

"Why do you think I'm giving the spot to you?" She asked me with a glare.

"Because you belittle your daughter and you know everyone hates me because Law hated me," I said glaring back at her.

"I'm not putting Jenny on the team and I guess I can't put you on now. I'll find an experienced Senior on the JV team and bump them up."

I nodded and walked out the door to clean my room for a night in with Jenny. I cleaned for hours and finally had the place clean. I pulled out my old spice cologne instead of the nasty stuff I put on last time.

Jenny knocked on my door a little while later. I greeted her with a smile as she came in. "Can we skip dinner and stay in tonight, I don't feel up to going out."

"Of course, come on in." She walked into the room and sat on my couch. I kicked Ted out for the night again so I could spend as much time possible with Jenny.

"Thanks Brian, this stuff with my mom is just upsetting me." She smiled a sad smile and my heart broke at her pain.

"If we're staying in, I'm gonna change. You can close your eyes if you want, but I honestly don't care." I pulled my shirt over my head and slid off my skinny jeans. Jenny didn't close her eyes and it didn't surprise me, I was always the awkward one not her.

I put on some basketball shorts and settled down next to her. She cuddled into me. "So how are you holding up?" I asked with a small smile.

"I don't really want to talk about it, I just want to be distracted you know?" I nodded my head. She kissed me once lightly on the lips. "Can we just watch a movie and cuddle? I really don't want to think of my mom."

I got up and threw in some romantic comedy that, as a guy, I wasn't supposed to have but I loved it.

I laid down on the couch with Jenny pressed to my chest. The movie was good and we laughed at all the right parts.

At the end Jenny was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her. I didn't bother with a shirt, seeing as no one was up at two in the morning, and scooped her up into my arms.

I walked up the stairs with the most beautiful girl ever in my arms and carried her to her room. I took her key out and went to unlock it, but I realized it was all ready open.

I didn't think Jenny had a room mate so I walked in al looked around in the dark for the light switch. When I turned on the light everyone on the Varsity team was there including our coach.

"She make Varsity?" I whispered excitedly. Her mom nodded and then I knew what this looked like. Me shirtless carrying her pajama clad daughter into her dorm room at two in the morning. "She fell asleep while we watching movies and I didn't want to make her uncomfortable by having her spend the night."

They all nodded and I set her on her bed smiling. I turned back too her mom. "She's all yours, make sure to tie her a little loose though because I'm probably going to be the one to cut her down."

I left the room as they picked her up and left. I remembered about Law getting kicked out and the fact that we were about to get banned from the next game.

I picked up the playbook her mom had told me to give to her and walked out to the flag pole she was taped to. At this point she was awake and smiling brightly at me. "Ready to memorize this giant ass playbook?" I asked.

She smiled. "We have all night before the world officially knows me as a varsity player," She said so happy I couldn't help but smile myself.

"The Law is being accused by cheating though and I think they're going to ban VGHS from the Senior Varsity Competition tomorrow. We can get a loop hole though and have our JV team play instead. That means, and your mom knows this all ready, that you have to stay JV for one more day."

She still smiled. "One more game with you would be great," She said. We spent the rest of the night studying the plays for tomorrows game.

* * *

><p>We played the game hard and well. The game was won truly by Jenny with her amazing sniping skills, but I did my part too.<p>

At the end Mary Matrix offered us both places on the team with Jenny as Captain of Varsity. I knew today was going to be one of the hard days.

I walked up to Jenny after the game and gave it one last chance. "Wanna have another movie night? Maybe next time you won't be taken away by the Varsity members." I smiled even though she looked so sad.

"Brian, I can't do this. We're on Varsity now and I'm the captain. You hate me don't you?" I thought up a plan in my head. I wasn't needy Brian and I was going to hold my ground. I walked up to her and pressed her body up against the giant red triangle.

"I will never hate you Jenny. You may think this is gonna work, but I'm gonna fight for you. I'm going to make you so crazy for me that you'll get back together with me. You're amazing and I'm not gonna live my life without telling you how amazing you are every day."

I looked around to see we were completely alone and I kissed her with more passion than ever before. "When you think of me, I hope you think of that."

* * *

><p>I walked into Varsity practice with Mary Matrix approved shakes for everyone since I knew we weren't going to be able to eat anything that was bad for us again. Jenny brought donuts, but her mom immediately threw them away and announced her new diet.<p>

I passed out the shakes and even gave one to Mary herself. Jenny asked out loud in front of everyone how I knew we would need shakes. "I all ready eat on a diet like this and I just assumed no one had eaten and brought food since we're going to miss lunch."

Everyone bought it and thanked me for the delicious tasting spinach shake. You can make some amazing things with the right blender.

After practice I was happy to find that I had changed the future enough to not have to deal with Law living with me and found out that they finally got Ki a room, so Ted moved out. I was happy and sad, but I finally had a place to take Jenny.

I made sure that I was now one of the top students and got to keep my scholarship and not have to work as a janitor.

Jenny was currently freaking out about the speech she had to write and we ended up staying up all night talking about it. She was so heartbroken.

She did her speech after being yelled at by some old lady no one cares about, but she was hurt.

After wards she came to my room, I knew what she wanted. Me. And I would be there for her forever.

"You sure?" I asked her seriously. She nodded with a sly smile.

I pulled her into my room and we made out and cuddled all night. We were finally dating and even if it was a secret, I would not take her for granted.


	5. Those Three Words

**A/N( Hey guys! I wrote this chapter for shock value! All the stories on here seem to be the same, but I am going in a different direction!)**

**Brian D POV:**

Jenny and I were always sneaking around at this point. I officially lived alone now so we had my dorm all to ourselves.

I was altering the future though and I knew it. Ted barely ever talked to me. Ki has been dating him, but they're both different then when we were all best friends.

My scores were all through the roof and I was one of the top students under Law and Jenny. It was ridiculous to think that I could keep lying to Jenny. I had to tell her.

I set up a dinner that night for the both of us. Tonight would be our last night together before I told her the truth. She's probably going to think I'm crazy.

I made little sandwich triangles out of bread, roast beef and provolone cheese. I set up a pitcher of lemonade in champagne glasses with little lemon slices in them. Other little fruit and crackers were also there making it the perfect late night picnic.

Jenny arrived at my door around seven. "Hey Jenny," I said with a smile. She looked adorable in her pajamas.

"Hey Brian, can I come in?" She asked after I stood there staring at her for too long.

"Oh! Of course! Yeah, come on in!" I slid open the door and she walked in. She laughed at my awkwardness. I hadn't been this nervous in front of Jenny before.

"You made dinner?" She asked with a half smile as she sat down on the floor.

"Yeah. You haven't eaten have you?" I asked quickly. How could I have been so stupid! I should have known she would have eaten by seven!

"I did eat, but I barely ate anything because I was hoping you were gonna make food. They don't make Mary Matrix approved food in the cafeteria." I smiled at that. Jenny used to make me make her food all the time when I last lived this life.

We ate slowly while going over our game plan for the next FPS game. This was the second month we'd been dating and I wanted to take it to the next step, but I wasn't sure how.

I watched as she laughed at my jokes about Games Dean and realized just how in love I was. Unlike the last time though, I had waited months into our dating life and still hadn't said anything about it.

She saw me looking at her in awe. "What?" I just smiled bigger. "What is it?" I shook my head slightly and started to laugh. "Come on tell me what you're thinking!" She said joining me in my laughter.

"I was just thinking how much I love you." She spilled the drink she was holding in shock. I knew she was going to react like that, but I also knew things were going to work out.

"Sorry, I just realized how much I just screwed this up," I said with my head in my hands.

"It's okay Brian, I think. . . Ditto," She said awkwardly. Jenny being awkward, who would have ever guessed that?

"Ditto?" I asked with a chuckle. She was so perfect, yet so closed off. She turned bright red with embarrassment.

"I love you too," She said and captured my lips. I turned us over so she was under me and kissed her with all the happiness within me.

When she came up for air, instead of letting her breath I captured her neck with my lips. She put her hand at the hem of my shirt and started to pull it off. I finished the job and went to pull off her shirt.

She didn't resist so I ripped it off and threw it across the room. She laughed against my lips at my eagerness. She went to pull off my belt, but I pulled back. "Are you sure?" I asked her seriously.

She nodded and threw my belt across the room. A/N(I'm not going farther than that because I don't want this to be one of those gross, over sexualized fanfictions!)

* * *

><p>I woke up as the morning sun was pouring through the slit between my curtains. I looked down at the beautiful girl laying next to me.<p>

Last night had been amazing. The last time I went through this life I wasn't confident enough to have sex with her, but I knew I wanted my first time to be with my first love.

She stirred next to me for a minute before opening her eyes. "Good morning beautiful," I said with a smile.

She mumbled a half hearted "Mornin'". She pushed herself up for a second before laying back down on my chest. "I'm really tired, but I really have to go to the bathroom. Hardest decision of my life."

I laughed at that. "You might want to get up then, because the bathrooms are down the hall and the likely hood of someone seeing you on your way there are high, so you might want to make yourself presentable."

"You're right," She sighed before standing up and sliding out of bed. "Can I borrow a pair of sweats and a tee shirt?" She asked me.

I walked over to my drawer and grabbed my smallest of each and gave them to her. I also changed into some boxers and a tee shirt.

"Let's go fast so I can make you breakfast when we get back." She laughed and ran out my door. I followed a couple minutes later.

On my way down the hall I saw Ted laughing at me while shaking his head. "Now I see why you didn't want a room mate," He said to me. He looked down the hall and I followed his gaze. Ki was standing there chatting up Jenny.

I ran to the bathroom and peed as fast as I could before running out the door. I threw Jenny over my shoulder and said quickly to Ki. "FPS practice starts soon and we planned on having breakfast together."

Ki laughed and waved us off.

I made Jenny and I eggs, bacon and pancakes. We ate fast and laughed a lot as I tried to make pancakes super fast by throwing the ingredients into a bowl and getting it all over me.

Jenny decided to stop by her room to get some clothes and I would meet her at FPS practice with some spinach shakes.

I showered and dressed in record time to make the spinach shake. I got in my seat right as the bell rang and slid Jenny's drink to her.

Mary Matrix eyed us suspiciously like somehow she knew what happened last night. I waved slightly to her before returning to the game.

Two hours later we were finally done with practice. I got up happily as I didn't want to keep sitting under Mary Matrix's judgmental gaze. Jenny just _had_ to ask me to stay.

"What do you want?" Mary asked as we stood in front of her desk.

"Mom, Brian and I are dating and there's nothing you can do to stop us." Wow Jenny was good at talking to her mom.

"You both are benched until further notice," Mary said without hesitation and returned quickly back to her work.

"Coach, I'm in love with your daughter," I said finally speaking up. Jenny turned to me with wide eyes. "And honestly, it's more distracting to resist each other than to date."

She glared at me for a second before saying. "I'll see both of you tonight for dinner."

We both nodded before running out the door. "Well that went better than expected." Jenny smiled at me with so much joy.

"I'll see you tonight?" She nodded and I left.

* * *

><p>I walked up to Mary Matrix's dorm room with a bouquet of flowers. I didn't know if I was overdoing it, but I thought it'd be rude if I just showed up.<p>

I knocked on the door and waited until I was met with the scowl of Mary Matrix herself. "Hi." She said and gestured for me to come in. "Jenny will be here later. I told her to come in a half hour."

"Why would you do that?" I asked with a nervous chuckle. She answered me with angry glare. So this was going to be one of THOSE dinners. "Oh, okay."

"Sit down." she said forcefully pushing me in a chair. I got ready for the interrogation that was bound to come.

"Yes mam." She pulled the seat across from mine and sat backwards in the chair.

"You need to understand something. Jenny is not going to give up her whole career for you. I know you think you're in love, but you're sixteen years old. She's seventeen. You'll find love again and so will she."

"Jenny knows I love her, but she doesn't know to what extent. If her career takes her somewhere else, I'll follow her. Jenny will never have to choose between me and her career because that's ultimately asking her to choose between you and I." I said looking her in the eye.

"She shouldn't have to deal with you as a distraction," she said raising her voice.

"Keeping herself away from me is a worse distraction then having me. I'm not leaving. Ever." I raised my voice to meet hers.

"Then I hope you're happy when you ruin her whole life." Jenny knocked on the door as I went to respond to her. I would never ruin Jenny's life, she was too good at what she did.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Month Later<strong>

"Brian, I'm pregnant,"


	6. Good News?

**A/N (I know it was kind of a shock to hear Jenny's pregnant, but how cute would Johanna Braddy be pregnant? She's so little and cute, her stomach would be tiny, but I like to pretend it would weigh more than her... Review!)**

**Brian D POV:**

Shit. Jenny was pregnant. Jenny was. . . pregnant? Shit. This whole redo on my life is not working in my favor. I'm gonna be a dad.

A father. Holy shit! I'm gonna be a dad! Is it bad that I'm kind of excited? I know it's not completely ideal, but I'm sixteen and she's seventeen so it's not like we aren't about to be adults!

Currently I was frozen in front of Jenny in her bathroom holding a positive pregnancy test. She waved a hand in front of my face. "Brian, are you all right?" I didn't respond. "Listen, I get if you don't want to be in this baby's life, and you should know I don't expect anything from you."

What the hell? She thought I was going to be a dick and leave her? I was so in love with her and ecstatic to have a little Brian or Jenny running around. I still hadn't responded and Jenny gently took the pregnancy test out of my hand.

"We're going to have a baby?" I asked even though I knew the answer. It wasn't real until she nodded her head. I lit up with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Jenny asked me. She looked so confused and upset. "I didn't think you'd be so happy to leave me."

"Are you going to be mad if I say I'm excited to be a dad?" I asked finally snapping out of my thoughts.

"What are you talking about? You're excited? What the hell Brian, you're sixteen! For god's sake freak out all ready!" She yelled at me angrily.

I kissed her passionately for a minute before pulling back. "It's a little early in our lives, but I've always wanted to be a father. A little Jenny or a little Brian around would only make my life better!" Why didn't she get it?

"It's like I'm dating a teenage girl," She said laughing hysterically and sliding to the ground of the bathroom.

"Maybe, but you know you love me! And you're going to love mini Brian even more!" I said sitting next to her. She was crying and laughing all at the same time.

"My career is over." So that's what she was so mad about. I knew she didn't care what anyone else thought including her parents. I was making enough money at Brian's arcade that I could support our child.

She was losing all of her dreams. "Not true, our kid will all ready be born by next season and no one will even care because I'll take care of him as a stay at home dad."

She smiled her sad smile. "You would do that all for me?" She asked seriously. How could she even ask me that? I would die for her, the child she was giving me only made me love her more.

"I would do anything for you and Mini Brian." She laughed for a few minutes finally calming down.

"Why are you so convinced it's a boy?" I waggled my eye brows at her.

"Because I have a feeling."

"I have a feeling it's a girl." Jenny said. I laughed at her enthusiasm. I picked her up off the ground and carried her to my room.

I threw her down on my bed and put my head on her stomach. "Hey baby boy, this is your daddy. Always remember I'm better than mommy." Jenny smacked my head laughing.

"Have you gone to the doctor yet?" I asked her. I sat behind her and held her to my chest while kissing her head.

"Not yet, I wanted to wait in case you wanted to come with me. I have taken like ten different pregnancy tests all ready though," She said with an exhausted smile.

"I'll make a call to your doctor real quick," I said pulling out my cell phone.

"You have my doctor's number? Why?" She asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"I took you to the doctor that time you got sick and she gave me her card in case you ever got sick again." I said like it was obvious. I pressed the dial button and waited until the receptionist picked up.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" She asked with way too much cheer.

"I was wondering if I could make an appointment for my girlfriend, Jennifer Mattheus." I said with so much happiness that I didn't even realize I had.

"Okay, we can get you in this afternoon. Is there anything specific she's coming in for or is this just an annual check up?" The nice lady asked.

"She thinks she's pregnant, we need to get a for sure test and hopefully an ultrasound." I heared her snicker.

"Jennifer Mattheus, the seventeen year old, right?" She asked me with a rude tone.

"Yep her. I'll be there with her at five. Bye." I hung up the phone and looked back at an excited Jenny.

"We might be able to hear a heartbeat at eight weeks, I saw it on this maternity website..." She said sheepishly.

"I need to look at all these websites. Oh and no more eating the shit food they have at school, I'll cook you anything you want the healthy way." She laughed at my seriousness. "So about your mom. . . how are we going to tell her?"

"I totally forgot about her," She sighed. "Honestly my biggest worry was telling you."

I laughed. "Let's hope it goes as well as when you told me!" We laughed and slowly fell into our usual talk of teenage things.

* * *

><p>"Appointment for Jennifer Mattheus at five O' clock," I said to the receptionist at the doctor. She smiled at me brightly before telling me it would be about a ten minute wait. Typical.<p>

I sat down next to Jenny and put my arm around her shoulders. She curled into me with a smile. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

When I looked up I saw a little old lady was smiling at us like we were the cutest thing she had ever seen. "Is this your first baby?" She asked to Jenny who had her hands on her stomach.

"Yeah, it's a little unexpected but we're excited," Jenny said with a smile.

"How far along are you?" The lady asked in her sweet little voice.

"We think I'm about two months in."

"Congratulations!" The lady said one last time before being called into the doctor's by a nurse.

We waited a few more minutes before heading into the doctor's office. She got straight down to business and after doing the regular checkup she pulled out the ultrasound machine.

"You should be able to hear the heart beat," She moved the little wand over Jenny's stomach until we heard this quick little beat. "There it is. Well congrats guys, you're little baby looks to be growing well."

Jenny had tears running down her face at the sight of her little baby. "Can we get ultrasound pictures?" I asked with a smile.

"You're the father, right?" She asked with a questioning look. I smiled bigger than I ever had before and nodded. "Well then how many do you want?"

Let's count Me, Jenny, Ki, Ted, Jenny's mom and dad, and one for my mother. "Seven please if that's okay," I said. She nodded and left the room.

"I love you, Brian."

"I love you too, Jenny."


End file.
